fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Końcówki świata/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb dowiadują się, jak nazywa się plastikowa końcówka od sznurówki i chcą, żeby to słowo poznał cały świat. Dundersztyc zamierza usunąć kompromitujące wideo nagrane w liceum. Końcówki świata (W kuchni rodzina Flynn-Fletcherów je śniadanie.) Lawrence: (Rozwiązuje krzyżówkę.) Ach, rozwiążę sobie krzyżówkę. Temat przewodni: Końcówki świata. Jeden poziomo: Metalowy koniec parasola. Niech pomyślę... Skarbie? Linda: To skuwka. Lawrence: Tak! No pewnie! Dwa poziomo: Zakończenie łokcia. Skarbie? Linda: To wyrostek. Lawrence: Tak myślałem! Tak, to akurat było łatwe. Teraz końcówka sznurowadła. Tak, tak, ten malutki zacisk na końcu sznurowadła to.. Skarbie? Linda: Tego nie wiem. Lawrence: Ty nie wiesz? Jak to? Fretka: Och, normalnie jak stado potłuczonych małpiszonów! Wystarczy poszukać w komputerze! Fineasz: To dziwne, że nikt nie zna tego słowa. Fretka: No, i właśnie komputery po to być, żeby głupie małpy móc się czegoś nauczyć. Fineasz: Zrozumiałbym ją lepiej, gdyby użyła orzeczenia. Fretka: (Zasiada przed komputerem.) Wow, 20 osób przysłało mi ten sam filmik. Muszę to obejrzeć. (Ogląda filmik z Dundersztycem na wrotkach.) Haha! Ale totalne upokorzenie! Muszę to przesłać Jeremiaszowi, dziewczynom, cheerleaderkom, wrotkarzom... Fineasz: Więc jak, Fretka? Komputer znaleźć hasło do krzyżówki? Ferb: Tsss! (Pokazuje Fineaszowi, że w ogniu.) Fretka: Ugh! Nie teraz, właśnie robię coś, co naprawdę ma znaczenie. Ah, internet siada! Fineasz: Już wiem, Baljeet! Tylko on może wiedzieć takie rzeczy. (U Baljeeta, chłopiec sprawdza na półce z książkami nazwy końcówki sznurówki.) Baljeet: Sznurowadlane fakty tom 8 -'' Metalowa, bądź plastikowa skuwka na końcu sznurowadła to.. aglet. A-G-L-E-T. To jeden z najbardziej bezużytecznych i zapomnianych wynalazków w historii świata. '''Fineasz': Raju, Ferb, to jakaś wielka niesprawiedliwość. Trudno, dzięki Baljeet! (W domu Flynn-Fletcherów) Lawrence: (Rozwiązuje krzyżówkę.) Emm, dobrze, A-G-L-E-T. Świetnie! Linda: (Linda wchodzi do salonu.) O, cześć chłopcy. Fineasz: Aglet, mamo! Linda: Ja ciebie też aglet. Fineasz: Nie, mamo, skuwka sznurówki, to właśnie aglet. Linda: Coś podobnego. Fineasz: Tak, chyba nikt nie zna tego słowa. Ciekawe dlaczego? Fretka: (Wchodzi do salonu.) Ja wiem dlaczego. Bo to nie ma znaczenia! Można sobie żyć spokojnie, nie wiedząc, że skuwka sznurowadła to... Fineasz: Aglet. Fretka: No, i co z tego! Fineasz: Ferb, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! (Dzieci wychodzą.) Lawrence: Popatrz na to, skarbie. 22 poziomo, cztery litery: Gdzie jest ...? (Pepe pojawia się w bazie.) Major Monogram: Agencie P, Dundersztyc zaśmiecił niedawno całą, światową sieć komputerową filmem, pod tytułem Śpiewający mag na wrotkach. Oglądaj uważnie, Agencie P. Za chwilę zobaczysz mistrzowskie posuniecie złego geniusza, który zapewne tylko rozprasza naszą uwagę, by potajemnie zrobić nas w balona. (Na video Dundersztyc w pelerynie i bieliźnie jeździ na wrotkach.) Dundersztyc: Na wrotkach sobie gnam! Och, och, och, aaaaa! (Dundersztyc potyka się i spada do toalety.) Spłuczka się zacięła! (W bazie) Major Monogram: Agencie P, tutaj nie ma się z czego śmiać! Musisz się dowiedzieć, co knuje i go powstrzymać. Za tobą w operowy sposób pojawia się najnowszy cud techniki. Nazywa się uniwersalny klawisz kasujący. Potrafi wykasować jakikolwiek plik na jakimkolwiek komputerze na świecie. Carl: Haha, spłuczka się zacięła! Hahah! Major Monogram: Ile razy mam powtarzać?! Nie ma nic śmiesznego w widoku faceta w gaciach wpadającego do sedesu. Carl: Tak jest! Major Monogram: Limeryki owszem, limeryki są śmieszne. (W ogródku Fineasz i Ferb przedstawiają swój pomysł przyjaciołom.) Fineasz: Zebraliśmy się tu, żeby podnieść społeczną świadomość znaczenia agletów. Izabela: Co to jest aglet? Fineasz: Ferb, wyjaśnij. (Ferb ukazuje plakat siebie wskazującego na swój aglet.) Fineasz: To jest aglet. Izabela: Więc to tak się nazywa. Fineasz: Chcemy zwrócić światową uwagę na zapomniane aglety. Najpierw z tych sznurowadeł zrobimy szykowne agleto-bransoletki. Pamiętajmy o agletach! Baljeet: Chcecie zmarnować cały dzień na promowanie agletów? Kogo one obchodzą? Buford: (Bierze Baljeeta za koszulkę.) Jeśli znowu się rozaglecisz, to tak cię rozpruję czerep, że nie przejdzie ci przez kołnierzyk! Baljeet: Aglety, hura! (W centrum handlowym Ogniki wiążą agleto-bransoletki na palcach klientów, następnie Fineasz i Ferb zaczepiają Fretkę w centrum.) Fineasz: Cześć, Fretka! Im więcej wiesz o agletach, tym życie staje się lepsze. Fretka: Życie nigdy nie będzie lepsze przez to coś... wiecie, o czym mówię! (Ucieka.) Fineasz: Aglet. (Do chłopców podchodzi mężczyzna.) Mężczyzna: (Smutny) Słucham, co powiedziałeś? Fineasz: Aglet. To ta plastikowa skuwka na końcu sznurowadła. Mężczyzna: Aglet? Kobieta: (Przybiega do niego.) Aglet? Oh, Louis, tak, wyjdę za ciebie! Mężczyzna: Aglet? Mężczyzna 2: (Przybiega do niego.) Właśnie dostałeś awans. Mężczyzna: Aglet?! (Odrastają mu włosy.) Odrosły mi włosy! (Podchodzi do niech mężczyzna niewidomy.) Mężczyzna 3: Ej, ludzie, co tu się dzieje? Mężczyzna: Koniec sznurowadła to aglet. Mężczyzna 3: Och, znowu słyszę! Fineasz: Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. A teraz coś poważniejszego. (W sklepie z butami Fretka rozmawia ze Stefą.) Stefa: Och, albo ta chwila, gdy wjechał na wrotkach do sedesu, hahahahah! Fretka: W zasadzie widziałam tylko to, ale normalnie padłam. Stefa: Chyba już wszyscy na świecie widzieli ten film. Fretka: Chciałabym, żeby po całym internecie chodził film, w którym śpiewam. Stefa: Byłabyś gwiazdą błyskawicznie. Fretka: Tak... byłabym gwiazdą.... Stefa: Właśnie, sławniejszą od agletów. Fretka: Że jak? Skąd znasz to słowo?! Stefa: Aglety są teraz kultowe. Spójrz! (Pokazuje na palcu agleto-bransoletkę.) Fretka: Ahhh! Jeremiasz: (Wchodzi do sklepu.) Czołem! Może poszłybyście dziewczyny razem ze mną na koncert na cześć agletów? (Pokazuje agleto-bransoletkę na palcu.) Fretka: Ahhhhhhhh! (Ucieka ze sklepu.) (Pepe startuje z helikoptera, by wylądować u Dundersztyca.) Major Monogram: (Z komunikatora) Agencie P, masz pozwolenie do skoku. Już, teraz, skacz i spadaj! Leć i leć! I pamiętaj, że jesteś dziobakiem! Wyobraź sobie, że jesteś latającym dzioba... (Pepe wyłącza komunikator, a następnie puszcza ogromną bańkę, w której dostaje się do Dundersztyca i niszczy ścianę, by przedostać się do środka.) (U Dundersztyca mężczyzna siedzie sam w ciemnościach przybity.) Dundersztyc: Miałeś może kiedyś stary kufer, pełen gratów który stał gdzieś na strychu? Pewnie mógłbyś wyrzucić ten cały kufer i wtedy, proszę ja ciebie, moje życie pozostałoby nie zmienione, bez względu na to, co w nim było. Na przykład stary, zapomniany film nagrany w liceum. Zaglądaj do kufra, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, zawsze zaglądaj do kufra. (Fretka wchodzi do domu od razu krzycząc.) Fretka: Mamo! Linda: Fretka, co znowu? Fretka: Fineasz i Ferb zwracają społeczną uwagę na te końcówki od sznurówek! Linda: Kto by pomyślał, że staną się tak popularne! (Pokazuje palce całe w agleto-bransoletkach.) Fretka: Oohhh! (Fretka zamyka się w pokoju.) Fineasz: (Zza drzwi) Fretka, czy zaśpiewasz na koncercie na rzecz agletów? Fretka: Może i zaraziliście wszystkich agletowym obłędem, ale nie mnie! One są śmieszne! Fineasz: Szkoda. Telewizja ma go puścić na cały świat, mogłabyś zostać gwiazdą. Fretka: (Wychodzi z pokoju.) Dobra, ale i tak są śmieszne. Fineasz: Ehhh, dobrze. (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Ach, ten film rujnuje mi życiorys, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Ja, ja nawet nie mogę wyjść ze swojej kryjówki! (Wychodzi.) Sąsiad: Ej, patrzcie, to ten kretyn z tego filmu! Sąsiad 2: Hahahah! Sąsiedzi: Hahahahah! Dundersztyc: (Wraca do kryjówki.) Widzisz, byłem tylko w kuchni. (Pepe pokazuje mu klucz kasujący.) Co to? He, uniwersalny klawisz kasujący?! Dziękuje ci, Panie Dziobaku! (Łapie Pepe w pułapkę.) Wybacz, ale wykasowanie filmu ze wszystkich komputerów na świecie nie wystarczy. Musze je wykasować z ludzkich umysłów, a oto mój Czytaj-W-Myślach-inator! Popatrz, wszystko o czym pomyśle pojawia się na ekranie. Rozumiesz? Jeśli przymocuje do niego uniwersalny klawisz kasujący, o tak. Voila! Teraz tylko o czymś pomyślę i wcisnę ten guzik, a wtedy wymarzę to z każdego umysłu w najbliższych Trzech Gminach. (Na koncercie piosenka AGLET jest grana.) Fineasz: ' Gdyby nie sznurowadło, to z nogi spadłby but. Nie od dziś wszyscy wiedzą to. '''Chór (i publiczność): ' A-G-L-E-T, wie już każdy. 'Fineasz: ' Wszyscy skaczemy, ile sił, tak, tak, tak. 'Chór: ' A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) wie to każdy. '''Fineasz: ( Cały świat zasznurujemy. ) (8x) Fineasz:'' Panie i panowie, moja siostra, Fretka!'' Fretka: I zaśpiewajmy wszyscy jeszcze raz, Bo każdy dobrze już wie. Końcówka sznurówki nazywa się... eee... Ej, no, chwilunia! To bez znaczenia! Nie wierzę, że tak łatwo dałam się omamić! Fineasz: Ja nie wierzę, że jeszcze nie pamiętasz. Powtórzyliśmy to słowo w piosence setki razy. Pan z tłumu: Więcej piosenek o agletach! Pani z tłumu: 'Tak, one są bardzo ważne. (''U Dundersztyca) '''Dundersztyc: No, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, gdy nacisnę ten guzik, każda rzecz, o której pomyślę, wszystko co pojawi się na ekranie, zniknie ze wszystkich umysłów w najbliższych Trzech Gminach. Powtórzę, żeby nie było wątpliwości. Więc kiedy nacisnę guzik kasowania, wszystko o czym pomyślę, wszystko co pojawi się na ekranie, zostanie usunięte ze wszystkich komputerów i ludzkich umysłów... we wszystkich najbliższych Trzech Gminach. Ale, ale, żeby wszystko było jasne. Ludziom, którzy tego nie widzieli, albo już zapomnieli ten mój film, absolutnie nic nie grozi i nie muszą się niczego obawiać. Wiesz o czym mówię, prawda? Dob... (Potyka się o sznurówki.) Ow! Ach, cóż, to takie rzeczy raczej psują nastrój, niestety. A niech to! M-m-mam rozwiązaną sznurówkę. Zdaje mi się, że będę musiał wymienić aglet. (Zaczyna myśleć o agletach.) Zawsze noszę przy sobie kilka zapasowych, przydają się. Tak czy siak, wprowadzam w życie swój plan. Hahahahah! (Dundersztyc włącza inator i wszyscy zapominają o agletach.) (Na koncercie) Ludzie: Booo! Fretka: One! nie! są! ważne! Kobieta 2: Hej, a co my tutaj robimy? Fretka: No, właśnie! Ten cały koncert to bezsensowna i głupia impreza z powodu faktu, że koniec sznurówki... no, ten... no, jak!? Kobieta 2: Co z tego! Mężczyzna 4: Ja mam mokasyny. Fretka: Ale jak to co z tego, ludziska? To dlatego tu przyszliście. Koniec sznurówki nazywa się... Ludzie: Eeee, tam! (Rozchodzą się.) Fretka: Czekajcie! Wracajcie! Jeszcze nie skończyłam! Fineasz: Przykro mi Fretka, ale chyba ty jedna przejmujesz się losem sznurowadeł. Fretka: Ale? Ale? Ale!? (Odchodzą.) (U Dundersztyc) Dundersztyc: Mogę cię już uwolnić, bo osiągnąłem swój cel. Cały świat zapomniał już o tym upokarzającym filmie ze mną na wrotkach i już nie będę tego potrzebował! (Tłucze inator.) Jestem wolny! (Wybiega z kryjówki.) Sąsiad: Patrzcie, to znowu ten kretyn z tego filmu! Sąsiad 2: Śmiejmy się, żeby nie wychodził z domu! Dundersztyc: (Wraca do kryjówki.) Coś mnie zabolało. Tutaj. (Wskazuje serce.) (W napisach końcowych druga wersja piosenki AGLET) Fineasz: ' Gdyby nie sznurowadło, to z nogi spadłby but Nie od dziś wszyscy wiedzą to A-G-L-E-T, wie już każdy Wszyscy skaczmy, ile sił, tak! '''Chór: ' A-G-L-E-T 'Fineasz: '( I cały świat zasznurujemy!) 'Chór: ' AGLET! Wie to każdy 'Fineasz (z chórem): ' Od ziemi do gwiazd! '''Fretka: (krzyczy w tle) To jakaś kpina! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2